


[podfic] We Bite, We Bite

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Alex is a vampire on a team full of werewolves. They make it work.00:15:29 :: Written byEscherzo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gen Freeform Exchange2020





	[podfic] We Bite, We Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we bite, we bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471385) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpf-we-bite-we-bite):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Zd-99d7dsqFQF4fh0S85-p3VrF1F0Hwq):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for Yeswayappianway for the Gen Freeform Exchange 2020.  
The cover was done for the “new software (for you)” square of the Cover Artist Bingo 2020. Notes on that and credits [here](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/13623.html). Thanks to Escherzo for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
One instance of blood drinking? Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
